The Misunderstanding
by Roses1179
Summary: Romano gives Spain a surprise visit to his house. When Romano gets there he finds something upsetting and leaves, but it may not be what he thinks it is.
1. The Rabbit Cafe

Romano and his brother Italy sat next to each other on a wooden bench. The bench had been placed perfectly it get a view of the passing gondolas. Some of the gondoliers would sing traditional Italian songs others would hum. This brought Italy's usual big goofy his brother Romano had been lent over holding his head in his head.

They sat without a word until Romano finally sat up straight revealing a worried and sad expression on his face. His face was red with watery eyes. The sight of his brother like this upset Italy so to try to comfort Romano he gently places his hand atop his brothers, but he pulled away slowly before trying to keep himself from crying he spoke.

** "Veneziano that BASTARD!." He was so close to tears**

** "Who?"**

** "That..Spaniard."**

** "What did he do Lovino?"**

** "I...can't..."**

** "I'm sure if you give it some time."**

** "No! Not this time Ven." Romano bit his lip and clenched onto his pant legs trying to hold back the emotions.**

Italy not wanting to push his brother to speak anymore he quickly thought up something to cheer him stood up with a happy kick in his step and reached over to Romano's arm. Not giving him enough time to react Italy hooked arms with Romano and began to walk toward the delightfully beautiful streets of Venice.

The two walked making there way down the surprisingly calm streets with Italy in the lead and Romano following behind. However Romano would begin to stiffly and get so close to crying. To prevent this Italy would look at his brother and tell him a dirty limerick he learnt whenever Germany would get drunk with Prussia the two of them would tell each other stories and jokes.

Romano smirked at them and calm down a little, but Romano's favourite limerick that Italy told made his laugh so hard they had to stop.

_ "There once was a barmaid named Gale_

_ On whose breasts was the menu for ale_

_ But since she was kind_

_ For the sake of the blind_

_ On her ass it was printed in braille."_

This made Romano laughed and laughed until he had trouble standing and breathing. Romano laughed away his pain, he still felt sad but didn't show it on the outside anymore.

Italy still hooked arms with Romano stumbled upon a small cafe, It was a cute little store. Italy's eyes twinkled when he say this cafe. He released Romano just to grab his hand and with a smile on his face Italy ran dragging Romano into the cafe. He rushed into the almost empty cafe happy and jumpy letting go of Romano who followed behind with a grumpy expression and his hands him his pocket.

Once they entered the cafe they were quickly greeted by a man who strangely resembled Germany. The only differences where that his eyes were larger with a welcoming sense to them, and the fact that his hair wasn't all pulled back it was messy. The strange man smiled big at Italy and Romano while speaking.

**"Ciao! Welcome to the rabbit cafe. How many in your party?"**

**Italy respond "Ciao! Its just the two of use today."**

**"Wonderful would you like a seat inside or outside?"**

**"Um-m Lovino where do you want to side?"**

**"Stupid I don't care!"**

**Italy expression didn't change as he responded to the man "Can we get one inside then?"**

**"Of course just sit anywhere."**

**Italy nodded and hopped excitedly over to a booth upfront by the large window by the door. On the other hand Romano hadn't followed Italy he instead stayed to inspect the strange waiter man.**

**"You, Bastard do I know you!?"**

**"I don't think so, If you don't mind i'll go get your menu." The man replied rather taken back. He went back behind the counter while Romano proceeded to the booth Italy chose.**

Italy sat kicking his feet and he looked at a painting that rather intrigued him. Italy sat on the side that touched the wall.

Once Romano sat down facing Italy it broke his forces on the painting and he stopped kicking his legs to prevent himself from kicking Romano in the shins. The looked each other in the eye for a minute or two before, Italy's expression went stall as he asked Romano very seriously.

**"Romano will you tell me what happened between you and Spain?" Romano expression matched that of Italy. He began to speak but was cut off by the waiter handing them the menus. Giving it a moment Romano perched his head on his hand and said.**

**"That fucking bastard.I was going to give him a surprise visit with tomatoes. When I made it there the door was unlocked so I went into the living room. No One was there so I sat down my box of tomatoes… WAITER BRING ME SOME WINE!"**

**The man came out of nowhere holding a wine bottle and two glasses. "I would appreciate it if you didn't yell inside." setting down the drinks the turned to Italy and asked with a big smile "Have you decided what to eat?"**

**"I would like the pasta with marinara sauce please." Italy handed the man both the menus. Then the man walked away.**

Romano took a moment to take the pre-opened bottle of wine and chug it directly from the bottle, he got about the middle before he sat the bottle down to resume explaining.

-update 1-

**"Like I said I placed the box of tomatoes on the couch before I began to look for him. The first place I looked for that ass hole was in the kitchen. As I looked I heard a snapping sound coming from the bedroom so of course I headed that way."**

Romano sipped on the wine allowing a pause of silence between them giving Italy a chance to waved for the waiter once more.

**"Excuse me sir can we get another bottle of wine?"**

**"Of course you can." The man smiled and walked off and soon returned with a uncorked bottle of wine that resembled the one Romano held but larger.**

**"Will this do?"**

**"Yes, Thank you." Italy's ear to ear smile seemed to enchant the waiter.**

**"Y..your your pasta should be done in a few minutes." He stumbled around his words giving of the impression of nervousness.**

**"Okay thank you." With that the waiter walked away leaving the wine on the table.  
><strong>

As soon as the waiter was out of sight Romano stopped sipping his wine to begin his story once more after placing the bottle of wine on the table angrily.

**"Alright I ran to the bedroom thinking that bastard hurt himself or something but no-o that ass hole was on the bed naked hung over that Belgium, that fucking bastard!" Those dumb asses broke the fucking bed!"**

Hearing this completely stunned Italy and made it difficult for him to comprehend the fact that Spain would do that to Romano or 'that' with Belgium. Italy had been sure Spain didn't swing that way until now he began to question his suspicions.

Nonetheless Italy had to say or do something anything to both cheer up and calm down his brother. After a moment of thinking an idea popped into his head. It was a risky idea but and yet a good one.


	2. Matador

Spain sat on his bed looking quite uncomfortable in a stiff black and white suit. His eyes looked all around his bedroom but stopped at Belgium who was half way in Spain's over sized closet.

In one hand Belgium sifted through a variety of unique clothing, in the other held hangers with elegant, casual, and unique clothing. Pulling a hanger that held a long black clothing bag out of the closet. She Belgium unzipped it just enough to get a glimpse of what's inside.

A happy smile appeared on her face as she zipped the clothing of Belgium's expression Spain began to focused on the thought of how many more outfits he would have to try on. He was broken from this when Belgium held another suit still on it's hanger in front of him.

"**Here Antonio try this one on next!"**  
><strong><br>"Another suit?"**  
><strong><br>"Yeah this one looks better."**  
><strong><br>"Fine."**

Spain took the suit off the hanger and into the master bathroom. He began to get the collared shirt on and by the time he got his second arm into its sleeve the back of the shirt tore. The tearing of the cloth was rather loud and could be heard through the door.

**"Antonio are you okay?"  
><strong>**  
>"Um I think I broke it.."<br>****  
>"You what?"<br>****  
>"I think I ripped the shirt."<br>**  
>Confused Belgium opened the door and went around Spain who had frozen up completely. She looked at Spain's back to examine the tear.<p>

**"How old is this suit?"**

**"A few years why?"**

**"You made a big rip in your shirt. I'm surprised you got it on this far."**

**"Ha-ha!"**

Spain removed the shirt as Belgium returned to the bedroom to pick out another outfit for Spain to try on. Belgium took a moment to decide, she ran her fingers across the outfits and stopped when her hand reached the clothing bag. That same smile made its way onto her face just as she removed the clothing out from the inside carefully and laying it on her arms.

**"Antonio here this one is perfect."**  
><strong><br>"Are you sure?"**  
><strong><br>"I'm completely sure, you remember when you first wore it?"**  
><strong><br>"Well yeah I bought it from someone in my country and…"**  
><strong><br>"When you first wore it Romano's face light up and went as red as a little tomato."**  
><strong><br>"Hahaha! I remember that he really liked my matador outfit. Ha-ha! My little bull."**  
><strong><br>"Exactly! So this will be perfect!"**  
><strong><br>"Your right Belgium! Thank you for helping me!"**  
><strong><br>"Here put it on I'll wait in your bedroom."  
><strong>

Spain took the matador outfit from Belgium's arms and into the bathroom to get changed. He closed the bathroom door and Belgium sat on the bed. She quickly became bored and decided to ask Spain:

**"Hey where are you going to give it to him?"  
><strong>From the bathroom Spain had to kind of yell somewhat so to replay:

**"I was hoping to give it to him today!"  
><strong>**  
>"Okay."<strong>

With her response Belgium crawled up Spain's bed and made herself comfortable. She began to look around the side table before getting nosey and opening the top drawer to what's inside. He found a few papers a book and a small red porcelain tomato. She took it from the drawer and started to playing with it in her hands, soon she found a small key hole.

**"Antonio what's this tomato thing?"  
><strong>Spain pulled open the door quickly without anything on he exclaimed.

**"Laura but that down!"  
><strong>Shocked and Startled by Spain's reaction Belgium decided to playfully tease her friend.

**"Nah I think I'll hold onto it."**  
><strong><br>"Laura please hand it to me."  
><strong>  
>A devilish smile replayed the cheerful one on Belgium's face as she reached her hand with the tomato behind her.<br>**  
>"I'm not playing Laura hand it to me."<strong>

**"Nope."**

**"Fine I'll just get it from you then."**

Spain began to reach for the tomato in Belgium's hand but he just kept on reaching her arm would go back or up further and further. Until she was laying back on the bed with her hands hiding under a pillow and Spain towering over her.

The two at this point were laughing and not paying attention and Spain had accidentally broke a rotting piece of wood supporting one side of the bed. The snapping sound startled the two and Belgium grabbed onto Spain putting them into an even more provocative position.

Soon after the wood snapped Romano ripped open the bedroom door. Stataling Belgium further making her the first to noticed Romano standing in the door way. Her stating alerted Spain.

He looked over his shoulder to see Romano rushing away from the bedroom door entrance. He quickly pulled himself off of Belgium running out into the hallway in attempts to catch up with Romano, but in veil Romano had already reached the door and slammed the it behind him as he disappeared out of Spain's sight.  
>Immediately dropping to his knees Spain let out a sad sigh followed by a soft whisper<p>

**"Shit"  
><strong>Belgium hearing this and plopped a small quilt onto Spain's shoulders, to cover him up.

**"Laura...He always had the worst timing. That must have looked so bad."**


End file.
